(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combination surgical trocar cannula and rake assembly.
(2) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Surgical endoscopic procedures typically follow three steps. First, a cannula, such as a Veress cannula, is inserted through the abdominal cavity through the abdominal wall and the cavity is inflated with insufflating gas which is passed through the cannula tubular housing. After insufflating, a small incision is made in the skin and a standard trocar spike is thrust into the inflated abdomen through the bore of the trocar tube. The spike is inserted for purposes of puncturing or cutting of the abdominal wall and piercing the fascia and peritoneum inside the cavity. After removal of the spike, the suction/irrigation cannula is reinserted through the trocar housing and into the opening so that fluids may be drained from the body cavity. During many endoscopic surgical procedures, it is necessary to move or hold a solid element during the surgical procedure, such as a side or wall of a gallbladder, a blood vessel, a muscle, or the like.
The present invention provides an apparatus which permits the use of one endoscopic surgical instrument for use in draining fluids from a body cavity while, at the same time, providing in the same instrument a rake assembly which can be hand manipulated to grasp or move such solid elements within the body wall during surgery. Additionally, the present device provides a single means for introduction of fluid into the body wall while at the same time providing a rake for movement or holding of such body concurrently with the introduction of the fluid, or during the draining procedure, which may incorporate a vacuum.